The Thunder Rolls
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: This is my first song fic. Chris is going to be part of my story called problems. She is haveing problems again but this time it's with her boyfriendfeoncie. or how ever you spell it


Ok this is a song done by Garth Brooks. The name is: _The Thunder Rolls_. It's my first timewriteing a story around a song so say whatever you want. oh and the turtles don't show up untill the end.

_Three thirty in the morning_  
_Not a soul insight_  
_The city's lookin' like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night_  
_Raindrops on the windsheld_  
_There's a storm moving in_  
_He's headin' back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been_  
_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder roll_

Jason looks at the clock and gasps. He gets dressed and kisses his lover good bye. He rushes out the door to the car pulling on his shirt as it begins to rain. Jason starts up the car and speeds towards home.

_Every light is burnin'_  
_In a house across town_  
_She's pacin' by the telephone_  
_In her fadded flannel gown_  
_Asking' for a miracle_  
_Hopin' she's not right_  
_Prayin' it's the weather_  
_That's kept him out all night._  
_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

Chris looks at the telephone begging it to ring. Her mind is filled with reasons Jason isn't home. One sticks in her mind. She shakes it away hoping she's wrong. Chris looks out the window at the storm.

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightin' strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

Chris and Jason both listen to the thunder and see the lighting flash across the sky.

_She's waitin' by the window_  
_When he pulls into the drive_  
_She rushs out to hold him_  
_Thankful he's alive_  
_But on the wind and rain_  
_A strange new perfume blows_  
_And the lightin' flashes in her eyes_  
_And he know's that she knows_  
_And the thunder rolls_  
_And the thunder rolls_

Chris smiles as she hears the car. Rushing out in the rain she hugs him as soon as he's out of the car. A new smell over takes them. Chris shoves him away. Jason backs away as she glares at him.

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightin' strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

Jason watches as she turns heading towards the house. They are both soaked from the rain.

_She runs back down the hallway_  
_To the bedroom door_  
_She reaches for the pistol_  
_Kept in the dresser drawer_  
_Tells the lady in the mirror_  
_He won't do this again_  
_Cause tonight will be the last time_  
_She'll wonder were he's been_

Chris runs to their bedroom. Jason on her heels trying to get a word in edge wise. She lays her hands on the dresser and opens the drawer removing the pistol. She looks up into the mirror. Her hair and eyes are wild. Chris tells herself; "This it it."

Jason steps into the doorway. Chris can see him in the mirror. Turning quickly she fires. Chris quickly changed and grabbed an her old bag. She walks past Jason dropping the pistol at his feet. Chris leans down and whispers; "Later." He watches as she disappears down the hall then he hears the door slam. Jason looks up at he bullet hole in the wall.

He jumps to his feet when he hears Chris calling his name. Jason throws opned the front door. Chris smiles and throws a can of gas onto the car. She pulls the bag onto her shoulders. Chris pulls a lighter from her pocket. Sparks fly and it lights. She tosses it over her should on to the car and it bursts into flames then throws her ring into the fire. Chris chuckles and walks towards the city in the rain.

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightin' strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_  
_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_

The turtles are watching tv when a chuckleing sound echos into the lair. Chris walks in and smiles at them. Leo and Donny shake their heads while Raph and Mikey laugh.

"Hi Sis." Mikey says.

"So Runt what did you do?" Raph asks.

Chris only smiles and say; "I'll tell you in the mornin'. I'm a little tired." then she walks to her room.

"We'll have to wait." Mikey says looking back at the tv.

Thunder rolls and a flash of lighting lights up the night sky as firemen try to put out a car fire. It's at a house where Jason looks up at the dieing storm. He'll never have to deal with that storm again. 


End file.
